Lost Talent
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Una chica misteriosa llega a la vida de Kai, tods ya son chicos universitarios, nuevos problemas rodean la vida de cada uno de ellos. Segundo capitulo en linea.
1. Así comienza todo

**_Lost_****_ Talent._**

**_Capitulo 1: Así comienza todo._****__**

Le dio un último toque a sus labios con un labial de un color rosa fuerte, casi llegando a un nítido rojo y una sonrisa surcó su rostro iluminando su blanca tez. Sus dientes de perla brillaron en la oscuridad dando un toque siniestro a su cara, pero no era comparable con el brillo de sus ojos expresos en una sensación de triunfo y regocijo, con su mirada café clara destilando a caudales una sensación quemante.

 Caminó contoneando sus caderas de forma sensualmente excitante ondeando con gracia el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto y andando en pequeños pasos hasta colgarse del brazo de su cita de esa tarde.

* * *

 _-*El deporte del BeyBlade se vuelve más popular cada día trayendo con sigo nuevos talentos  cada vez más sobresalientes a nuestros Bey Estadios, mientras los antiguos campeones del BeyBlade parecen empezar a disipar la practica perdiendo contra las nuevas generaciones de novatos de éste Arte de batallar con astucia y habili…* _– una joven mujer de cabello castaño tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor mientras ponía en su rostro una expresión de enojo frunciendo ambas cejas y haciendo su voz gruesa para comenzar con un regaño.

 -"Metete a bañar ya Tyson"-le regaño la mujer al hombre viendo la televisión cómodamente sentado en el sillón frente a ésta. 

 -"Espera ¿Qué no vez que en el noticiero están pasando algo sobre los BeyBlade?" –dijo él tratando de quitarle el control que aún sostenía la chica en las manos.

 -"¿Y desde cuando tú vez las noticias?" –preguntó Hiromi poniendo las manos en jarras mientras cambiaba su expresión y arqueaba una ceja.

 -"Desde que encendí la televisión y estaban pasando ese reportaje".

 -"Como sea" –dijo la chica –"Báñate ya o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto".

 - "Está bien, está bien" – murmuró el chico para no hacerla enfadar –"Pero tú deberías vestirte mejor para ir allá".

 La chica se miró a sí misma recordando que había salido del baño envuelta sólo en una toalla, el ruido de la televisión prendida y la inactividad de su novio le habían exasperado y había olvidado vestirse yendo enseguida a regañar al muchacho quien ahora la veía de forma picara con una sonrisa socarrona.

 -"Me meteré a bañar ahora"- dijo el chico –"Pero sólo si bailas para mí esta noche vestida de esa forma".

 Hiromi hizo una rabieta y le  arrojó el control remoto.

* * *

 El avión bajó el tren de aterrizaje desde el aire cercano al aeropuerto preparándose para aterrizar mientras dentro del aeroplano, con un ruido insistente, las luces de los letreros que indicaban abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad parpadeaban en luz tintineante de una manera que exasperaba los sentidos. Las azafatas comenzaron a pasar de asiento en asiento asegurándose de que los pasajeros se hubieran puesto correctamente los cinturones, mostrando un rostro cándido reconfortando a los asustados y ayudando a los inexpertos, todo mientras la voz del capitán anunciaba la pronta llegada del avión al destino previsto.

 La chica de cabellos rosados apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo por su vida a pesar de estar completamente segura en el lugar. Uno de los chicos sentados junto a ella le sacó la lengua y comenzó a burlarse en voz alta para hacerla enojar. Los puños de la chica se cerraron más y sus dientes comenzaron a serruchar dentro de su boca mientras deseaba golpear sus ojos morados y tirar del cabello verde del chico hasta arrancarlo de su cabeza.

 -"Kevin" –murmuró ella entre dientes –"Cuando bajemos de ésta cosa juro por los ancestros que me la pagaras".

 Un brazo pasó sobre sus hombros y la arrimó al cuerpo del dueño de dicho brazo reconfortándola en su furia –"Calma" –le susurró al oído –"Estamos por aterrizar".

 Mariah se calmó ante las mansas palabras de Ray y un suspiro grande salió de ella tranquilizándola un poco más. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar abrazar al muchacho cuado el avión comenzó a tocar tierra.

* * *

  Una camioneta negra del año se estacionó frente al aeropuerto de la ciudad. El conductor de ésta se quitó las gafas oscuras dejando ver su mirada café bajo su fleco gris y cabello azul. Se bajó del auto y caminó con dirección a las instalaciones. 

 Sus pasos eran cortos y pesados mientras andaba hacia dentro, había algo que lo perturbaba un poco desde entrados ya unos días y la idea de ello le había dejado con la obsesión de preocuparse por su abuelo.

 -"Kai, espera" – se oyó el grito venido desde la multitud que esperaba el siguiente vuelo mirando a través de los grandes ventanales que daban perfecta vista de la pista de aterrizaje.

 El aludido se detuvo y volteó para darle la cara al muchacho que le llamaba –"Max, tiempo sin verte" –saludó.

 -"Tiempo, si como no" –contestó el rubio –"Si nos vimos todos la semana pasada" – el otro encogió los hombros en señal de ladina expresión.

 -"¿No ha llegado nadie más?".

 -"Si hubiera llegado alguien más no estaría aquí solo esperando el vuelo de Ray" – la contestación vino irónica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soplaba un rubio mechón de su rostro.

 -"Chicos" –gritó una voz desde un rincón dejando ver a un muchacho muy apuesto cargando una Laptop y pronto se encaminó hacia ellos con grandes saltos –"¿Cómo están muchachos?".

 -"Kenny" – le saludó el rubio –"¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?"

 -"No mucho, casi acabo de llegar"- respondió –"Hiromi llamó diciendo que ya están por llegar".

 -"Muchachos" –se escucho de fondo en un potente grito –"Amigos, ya estoy aquí".

 -"Que lastima, ya llegó Tyson" –murmuró Kai para hacerlo enojar.

 -"Vamos amargado, no seas tan cruel conmigo".

 -"Hombres"-murmuró molesta Hiromi caminando hacia los demás, gruñendo por lo bajo el que Tyson echara a correr y la haya dejado sola –"Que rápido te olvidas de tu novia cuando estás con tus amigos".

 Tyson se rascó la nuca y la miró con rostro suplicante –"Lo siento" – ella se encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

 -"Tú no tienes remedio".

 -"Oígan" –intervino el rubio positivo antes de que la pequeña discusión se volviera pelea –"El vuelo de Ray acaba de llegar".

* * *

 El chico chino caminaba despacio por el pasillo que comunicaba la sala de espera con la de los que habían desabordado ya. Su paso era normal a pesar de llevar cargando dos grandes maletas y una chica aterrada colgando de su brazo.

 Sonrió al verla, aun asustada se veía hermosa.

 -"¿Qué tanto me miras?" –le reprochó la chica creyendo que la sonrisa en sus labios era para burlarse de ella.

 -"Pues que te vez realmente graciosa toda espantada" –dijo el chico que la había molestado en el avión mientras colocaba sus brazos tras su cabello verde y dejando reposar la su pequeña maleta sobre su espalda sin dejarla de tomar de las agarraderas.

-"Escuchame Kevin" –dijo ella soltándose del brazo de Ray y tomando al chico por los cabellos –"No te he hecho nada esta vez, así que por favor, te agradecería si me dejaras de molestar" –su mirada se tornó asesina y sus ambarinas pupilas se dilataron en fuego.

 El chico torció el gesto ocultando así su temor hacia ella mientras se encogía de hombros tratando de hacerle ver que no le daba importancia mientras la chica rabiaba colgándose nuevamente del brazo de Ray.

 -"¿Crees que…también den la comida gratis en el aeropuerto así como lo hicieron en el avión?" – la voz atolondrada de un gran chico se dejó escuchar; él y otro chico con rostro felino iban detrás de ellos. El otro negó con la cabeza de forma irónica al ver la ingenuidad de su amigo.

 -"Gary, nos cobraron el boleto de avión, es lógico que con ello venía incluido el precio de la comida" –Le contestó el Líder de los White Tigres, pero el rostro aún confundido del muchacho le indicó que todavía no entendía. Un suspiro grueso salió de él –"No nos cobraron boleto para entrar al aeropuerto, así que la comida no está incluida" - El semblante del "pequeño"  gigante se entristeció con ligereza dándole a entender a Lee que por fin había entendido.

 -"¿Aún tienes hambre Gary?" –Mariah se volvió hacia él –"Pero si te di hasta mi porción, y Ray y Kevin hicieron lo mismo ¿Cómo es posible que aún tengas hambre?".

 Gary iba a contestar diciendo que no sabía, cuando una voz lo interrumpió en ello y cuatro chicos y una chica se acercaron a ellos.

 -"Ray, viejo, que bueno que llegaste".

* * *

 -"Lo siento, tengo que irme ya" – la voz triste de la chica rompió con el encanto de un beso, el chico con el que estaba se entristeció un poco, y sus ojos azules mostraron una lágrima que se resistía a salir de ellos.

 Ella sacudió con ternura el cabello anaranjado del muchacho haciendo un gesto gracioso, él sonrió, pero no termino con la atmósfera de melancolía que parecía envolver a ambos.

 -"Los dos sabíamos que éste momento llegaría" –dijo ella, refiriéndose no solo al fin de la cita, sino también el de la relación.

 -"Lo sé" -murmuró él tratando de brindarle una sonrisa –"Es sólo que te volviste muy esencial para mi vida" –volvió a abrir la boca, pero la chica, con dos dedos sobre está, se adelantó a cualquier cosa que él quisiera decir.

 -"Tengo que regresar con mi padre, mañana nos marcharemos de vuelta a Japón por cuestiones de los negocios de su empresa, y aunque quiera quedarme, no podré hacerlo, no me dejará, soy su única hija, y tengo que aprender del negocio".

 El chico la abrazó con fuerza no queriendo soltarla, enredando su rostro entre el rojo cabello de ella, y acariciando con tenuidad su espalda semi desnuda por el escote grande de su vestido situado en la parte trasera de éste, esa noche en el teatro sería su ultima con ella. Tragó saliva evitando así el llorar, sabía que a ella no le gustaría ello, así que se resistió a hacerlo, no lo haría aunque el corazón lo tuviera entre las manos.

 -"Un recuerdo de mí" –murmuró ella en su abrazo y giró su cuerpo tomando al chico por sorpresa y sellando la duda en su boca con un largo y profundo beso en los labios, entregado con pasión y un deje extraño que dejó atontado al muchacho por un momento.

 Pudieron haber estado absortos en ese beso, pero como todo en el mundo, acabó dejando en un olor a tristeza.

 Ella se levantó de la tribuna y tomó su bolso y abrigo para irse en ese momento, él trató de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondió del todo, una sensación de cansancio se apoderó de él, imposibilitándole el caminar bien mientras ambos abandonaban el teatro sin haber escuchado completa la opera que se presentaba en éste.

 Ya fuera de éste, ella, evitando que él la alcanzara, abordó un taxi de sitio estacionado frente a las instalaciones del teatro mientras en el ambiente comenzaba  a hacer mucho frío.

 El cuerpo del muchacho comenzaba a calentarse mientras las energías se le iban en bochornos, pero no desistió en el tratar de alcanzarla, se quitó el saco para despojarse del calor, pero este aumentaba mientras la mirada se tornaba borrosa y su respiración se volvía pausada mientras las fuerzas de sus piernas comenzaban a abandonarlo dejándolo con el cansancio y la debilidad.

 -"Tala" –se escuchó en un grito la voz de la chica mientras ondeaba la mano en señal de adiós mientras el taxi se alejaba del teatro –"Siempre te recordare a ti y a Moscú".

 Tala trató de levantarse, pero le fue más que imposible –"Adiós".

 La muchacha se acomodó bien el asiento del auto y una media sonrisa se curvó en sus labios con una expresión entre triste, alegre y preocupada mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho –"El frío te devolverá tu energía perdida, pero por favor, perdóname por lo que te hice".

* * *

 La bienvenida fue amena para ese grupo, del aeropuerto habían ido a comer a un restaurante por demás lujoso, y de ahí a pasear sin dejar descansar a los recién llegados, después de todo, sólo dos de ellos se quedarían en permanencia en Japón mientras los otros tres regresarían a su pueblo natal apenas acabada la semana.

 Las chicas hablaban de lo extenuante que era el viaje en avión mientras los chicos, como siempre, hablaban de los BeyBlades y sus últimas hazañas con estos.

 -"Chicos" –suspiraron las dos enojadas mientras volvían a la camioneta de Kai, los ocho chicos que avanzaban tras de ellas comenzaron a reírse.

 -"¿De que tanto se reirán ahora?" – dijo recargándose en el auto la chica gato de cabello rosa una vez que habían llegado a donde estaba éste.

 -"No lo sé" –dijo la otra encogiéndose de hombros –"De sus propias boberías".

__________*__________*__________

El muchacho más pequeño de todos los presentes, aprovechando que las muchachas estaban caminando frente a ellos en una distancia apropiada, comenzó a contar las reacciones de Mariah en el viaje en avión, sus ojos temblaban de la risa mientras se valía de gestos y ademanes haciendo todo más divertido y gracioso.

 Todos soltaron a reírse viendo la gracia con lo que lo hacía, incluso el chico que veía con ojos de amor a la chica de la que se burlaban no pudo resistirse de a romperse en carcajada viendo las ocurrencias de su pequeño amigo. Su rostro giro observándola recargada en el auto y de pronto guardó silencio recordando bien lo aterrada que estaba en el aeroplano.

  Negó con la cabeza y suspiró arrepentido el haberse burlado de ella.

 -"Vamonos ya" –dijo Hiwatari andando hacia su auto –"tengo cosas que hacer esta noche y se me hace tarde para ello".

 Todos hicieron caso a lo que él dijo, más por la seriedad con lo que lo había dicho que por simplemente hacerle caso a su mandato. 

 Kai condujo en completo silencio absorto en sus propios pensamientos, más de uno se dio cuenta de la preocupación cargada en su cuerpo, pero todos lo asimilaron con los asuntos pendientes que tenía por hacer.

 Él se estacionó frente a la plaza principal de la ciudad para que todos bajaran y terminaran de pasar su tarde en amena diversión, y con palabras secas se despidió de todos, colocándose nuevamente sus gafas oscuras y conduciendo su camioneta rumbo a la mansión de su abuelo.

* * *

 Aquí estoy otra vez atormentando sus mentes con mis descabelladas historias, esta apenas comienza, y no se ve gran cosa, pero poco a poco, se tornara de una manera tan enredadaza, que tal vez le duela la cabeza. Mentira, no será tan complicada, depende lo que piense hacer con los personajes y demás, trataré que la trama se vaya un poco por el suspenso, tendrá giros dramáticos y romance, como a todos nos gusta leer.

 Por ahora lo dejo hasta aquí, pero tal vez la próxima semana tenga lo demás preparado, no prometo nada todavía.

 La restricción es por ahora es nula, pero al parecer, y como lo tengo planeado, habrá capítulos con contenidos un poco fuertes, así que pede que en un futuro cambie ese aspecto, y se vuelva al menos para mayores de quince años, todo depende y es relativo.

 Agradecería que dejaran reviews para saber si les ha gustado el fic, además de que me gustaría saber si están de acuerdo en que lo haga un poco fuerte o lo hago para más inocente, de ustedes también depende eso.

 Cualquier otra cosa, comuníquense por favor conmigo a mi e-mail: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com

No es tan difícil, sólo tiene que copiarlo y pegarlo en el destinatario del e-mail.

_ Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._


	2. Encuentros y Negocios

**Lost Talent**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros y negocios.**

Acomodó los últimos papeles que cerrarían el trato con esa empresa. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus viejos labios y su mirada añeja se posó en un retrato sobre su escritorio. La sonrisa se volvió más ancha y las arrugas a su alrededor estuvieron casi a punto de desvanecerse mientras seguía admirando con atención el retrato, centrando su ojos en los del personaje dentro del marco.

 -"Tonto" –se dijo a sí mismo –"Hace tiempo estuviste a punto de perder lo único que te quedaba sólo por ambicioso" –sus ojos cansados siguieron observando la fotografía –"Sólo por ambicioso" –la voz ronca se le quebró por momentos recordando el pasado –"Y aún así, te perdiste de su niñez ¿Qué clase de abuelo eres?" –se dijo –"Como para dejar que él estuviera en peligro y utilizarlo como una herramienta en tus planes ¿Dónde quedó la promesa que le hiciste a tu hijo de cuidarlo con todas tus fuerzas?".

 Dejó el retrato en su lugar. Era la fotografía de un pequeño niño, no más de cuatro o cinco años debía tener ahí. Sonreía. El niño sonreía con la alegría de mundo, levantando una mano saludando con regocijo al que estaba detrás de la lente. Lo recordaba, él mismo había tomado esa fotografía en aquellos días felices en los que su hijo, nuera y esposa aún permanecían con él.

 -"Que recuerdos" –murmuró –"Que recuerdos".

 Pero ahora el niño ahí ya era todo un muchacho, su orgullo, lo era todo para él. Y lo que le dolía era el haberlo descuidado durante tantos años perdiéndose así su niñez. No lo dejó disfrutar de lo que es la verdadera infancia desde que decidió mandarlo a esa estúpida abadía en Rusia.

 Así es, el niño del retrato era Kai Hiwatari  y el hombre ahora sentado en la silla frente al escritorio mirando por la ventana era su abuelo Volter. 

 Ya había enderezado sus pasos, el gobierno y la milicia junto a las Naciones Unidas le habían obligado a regenerarse y a utilizar su empresa en beneficio de la paz y el humanismo, no al contrario. Y le había gustado, en un principio por ser más lucrativo, pero después lo tomó como un gusto adicional el ver lo provechosa que era su empresa para con el país. 

 Y ahora lo hacía todo por su nieto, estaba buscando acrecentar su empresa para dejarle una buena herencia para cuando él muriera, y estaba enseñándole los gajes del oficio y las mañas de los negocios para no dejarle desamparado para cuando él no estuviera, con eso le bastaba para irse con la conciencia tranquila, además del hecho de que su nieto ya lo había vuelto a querer.

 Suspiró sacudiendo los recuerdos de su cabeza y dejarlos para más tarde, el empresario y su hija estaban a punto de llegar.

* * *

 -"Y bien, pueden quedarse en mi departamento el tiempo que quieran" –dijo Max –"Me siento solo ahí".

 -"Wow, Max ¿Desde cuando vives solo en un departamento?" –preguntó Lee asombrado.

 -"Desde que quiere darle espacio a sus padres" –intervino Tyson -"Y dejar de ser sobreprotegido por Judy". 

  -"Ahora que mi madre ha regresado de Estados Unidos, no quiere dejarme espacio para mi solo, pero es un alivio tenerla de vuelta, sobre todo por mi padre, que la extrañaba a horrores".

 Todos sonrieron ante sus palabras, pero aún así, mostraron inseguridad, no creían prudente el quedasen todos ahí, sería como abusar de la hospitalidad –"No lo sé Max ¿Estás seguro de que podremos quedarnos todos ahí?".

 -"Claro Ray, será sólo cuestión de acomodarnos" –comentó Max palmeando la espalda del muchacho –"Además, les será mejor así, mamá personalmente se encargó de encontrar un departamento espacioso y cercano a la universidad".

Ray parpadeó sorprendido unos instantes y a duras penas tartamudeo una frase –"¿Tu…tu madre?".

 La sonrisa de Max se hizo amplia, pero una expresión de hastío se sembró en su rostro –"Se puso necia y terminé accediendo en que ella lo buscara por mí" –otra sonrisa creció en él pensando en algo –"si no vienen a mi departamento, tendrán que quedarse en la calle, pues no les permitiré que se hospeden en hoteles toda una semana".

 -"Está bien" –dijeron los chinos sintiéndose vencidos mientras Max levantaba una mano para pedir un taxi.

 -"¿Vienen?" –preguntó Ray dirigiendo sus palabras a Tyson, Hiromi y Kenny.

 -"Tengo trabajo que hacer, mejor los veo luego" –argumentó Kenny.

 -"Y nosotros no podemos, Hiromi tiene que bailar para mi ésta noche" –dijo Tyson y todos los miraron extrañados mientras la chica de Kinomiya se ponía roja de vergüenza.

 Ray estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero Mariah lo tomó del brazo diciéndole que el taxi había llegado.

* * *

 Un lujoso Yet aterrizó en el aeropuerto de la ciudad ante la mirada siempre estricta de un hombre que lo observaba todo desde una cabina en el aeropuerto. Estaba cruzado de brazos con el semblante serio mientras observaba de reojo un reloj enorme colocado a un costado en la pared de la habitación, impulsivamente, miró su reloj de pulsera como si no hubiera tomado en cuenta al reloj de pared.

 -"Dos horas tarde" –murmuró con enojo haciendo que la columna del muchacho que lo acompañaba temblara con sólo oír la voz profunda del hombre –"Se atreve a llegar con dos horas de retrazo cuando sabe que tiempo es lo ultimo que nos queda".

 -"No lo tomes así, ella dijo que compraría el vestido para ésta noche y que se retrazaría un poco".

 -"Nunca me pidió permiso a mí" –susurró arrastrando las palabras y frunciendo el ceño pareciendo así más enojado.

 -"Eso es porque me es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso".

 El hombre volteó con un movimiento brusco, sus ojos verdes estaban hechos una furia y casi se podía decirse que su cabello semi-cano estaba parado en puntas nada más de la pura ira –"Te retrasaste mucho, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa".

 La chica que acababa de llegar se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia –"Nah, sabes que siempre hago eso papá, además ¿Qué mejor que ir a Paris a comprar un vestido?".

 El hombre suspiró profundo cerrando los puños para no exasperarse más de la cuenta –"Si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que te irá mal" –dijo y ella torció el gesto sin darle importancia, su padre solía decirle eso y nunca cumplía sus amenazas.

 -"Vaya, te vez hermosa Yayoi" –le halagó el chico que acompañaba al padre de la chica, esta sólo dio media vuelta para no darle la cara –"¿Te haces la digna?".

 -"No, me hago la idiota para no verte" –murmuró de mala gana  y le sacó la lengua, el otro se sintió ofendido y le frunció el ceño sacándole la legua a ella de igual forma.

 -"Vamos, Shiro, Yayoi, dejen de pelear que se nos hace más tarde" –intervino el padre de la chica temiendo más retrasos –"Aún tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta de ésta noche".

 -"¿Entonces si firmarás los documentos y te afiliarás a BioVolth?" –la voz de Yayoi se escuchó entre sorprendida y animosa.

 -"Claro, es lo que más nos conviene".

* * *

 -"Arreglate bien esa corbata muchacho, que está toda chueca" –dijo un anciano y Kai le obedeció sin reproches en un principio, dejándose caer en un sillón púrpura muy antiguo.

 -"¿A que hora llegarán? Me estoy cansando de esperarlos" –reprochó ahora sí el Beyluchador mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera. Su abuelo no le dijo nada, sólo observó por la ventana como todos los invitados a la celebración de la fusión de ambas empresas, llegaban uno a uno –"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí como tonto ¿Al menos les has enviado una copia de los papeles?".

 El viejo asintió despacio, él también se estaba impacientando.

 -"Saldré un momento" –murmuró Kai levantándose de su asiento y cerrando fuertemente la puerta cuando hubo salido de la habitación.

 Volter se quedó ahí esperando, mirando a la ventana con impaciencia mientras apretaba la esfera en su bastón para calmar sus ansias, fue entonces cuando los vio llegar y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro sintiéndose conforme de no seguir esperando.

 Sé sentó despacio en el asiento que le correspondía frente al escritorio y por el intercomunicador le indicó a su  mayordomo que les hiciera pasar a su despacho. Tomó los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y los revisó nuevamente para estar seguro de que todo estuviera en orden.

 La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente revelando al mayordomo que llegaba acompañado de tres personas. Les indicó que pasaran y eso hicieron ellos de manera ordenada y respetuosa.

 La chica entró de una manera más sigilosa que su padre y amigo, quienes ya se encontraban sentados frente al empresario con el que fusionarían la empresa. Se sintió algo nerviosa, y calmó su estancia observando atentamente cada detalle de la habitación. Parecía algo antigua como el resto de la casa, con acabados lúgubres por doquier, pero con un especial toque de calidez, lleno de extrañas pinturas de personas vestidas de manera graciosa, pocos retratos se asomaban entre las ya mencionadas pinturas, estos eran antiguos, pocos de ellos eran a color.

 A Yayoi le llamó la atención estas últimas fotografías coloridas, no parecían ser muchas, pero la mayoría de estas, mostraban a un niño pequeño que sonreía por todo y ante todo, a la muchacha este niño le enterneció nada más verlo y por ende, imaginó que era el nieto del hombre con el que ahora, en ese momento, su padre cerraba el trato más importante de su vida como empresario. 

 El viejo se dio cuenta del ensimismo de la chica y con una sonrisa habló dirigiéndose a ella –"Ese que vez ahí es mi nieto" –le explicó –"Ahora es un chico de tu edad, y no es por nada, pero es muy apuesto".

 La chica se sobresaltó al ser descubierta en sus observaciones, algo que se merecía por curiosa –"Lo siento, disculpe, debí estar atenta a la firma de los contratos" –murmuró agachando la cabeza ocultando su rostro tan rojo como sus cabellos.

 -"No te preocupes, sé que éstas cosas son aburridas para los jóvenes como ustedes, no tienes de que avergonzarte" –ella asintió despacio y el anciano volvió a sonreír –"Tal vez puedas conocer a mi nieto en la fiesta de allá abajo ¿Por qué no vas y te diviertes un poco?".

 Yayoi miró a su padre, quien de manera lenta asintió dándole permiso –"Con su permiso" –dijo a los presentes agachando la cabeza en forma respetuosa, y antes de que pudiera salir, su padre la tomó del brazo cuando esta pasó a lado de su asiento.

 Ella se detuvo y observó a su padre, quien continuaba sentado tomándola del brazo, inquirió en su mirada y vio en sus ojos el brillo maligno que le indicaba como siempre el que hacer –"Que te diviertas" –murmuró su padre y ella forzó una sonrisa para no levantar sospechas con su anfitrión.

 -"Como tu digas papá, eso haré" –dijo y Shiro conociendo todo ello, frunció el ceño con disgusto sintiendo que sus entrañas hervían en celos.

 Luego de esto salió de la habitación dejando solos a los tres hombres continuar con sus asuntos.

* * *

 Max terminó de reacondicionar el departamento para que todos estuvieran cómodos, quedando todos los chicos del antiguo equipo de Ray en el cuarto de Max acomodados dos en la cama y los otros dos en futones esparcidos por la espaciosa habitación, Mariah, por ser chica, terminó en la habitación que solían ocupar los padres de Max cada que lo visitaban y se quedaban a dormir, y él, ante la falta de espacio en el primer cuarto, se quedaría a dormir en la sala.

 La noche había llegado pronto con los preparativos para el alojamiento, así que el hambre arreció en todos y terminaron ordenando varias pizzas para aplacar su creciente apetito. Luego de la cena y de un rato de charla, todos se retiraron a dormir.

 La chica de cabellos rosados sintió una fuerte sequedad en la garganta cuando la noche había avanzado ya haciéndose de madrugada, se levantó a duras penas sintiendo con desgano la pereza de sus pasos y se dirigió a la cocina por algo que apagara su sed.

 Tomó un vaso de agua y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación cuando el ruido de una puerta corrediza le hizo trepidar con miedo de que un ladrón hubiera entrado por la puerta del balcón, y estuviera, por consiguiente, a punto de entrar al departamento.

 Sus piernas temblaron, pero a final de cuantas se armó de valor, tomó la escoba de la cocina y con cuidado se acercó al balcón cuidando de no hacer ruido con sus pasos. Distinguió una silueta en el lugar y observó como ésta hacía algo extraño en el barandal como si quisiera treparlo. Tragó saliva y se dio ánimos para encarar al ladrón saliendo en silencio a la terraza y con una fuerza descomunal, lanzó un golpe con la escoba dirigiéndolo al supuesto ladrón.

 Se detuvo a tiempo, evitando golpear al rubio que se encontraba en el barandal del balcón tratando de alcanzar su pantufla, que se le había atorado entre reja y raja y que estaba a punto de caer, sólo pudo percibir la escoba sobre su cabeza y como se detenía a milímetros de golpear su rostro una vez que se hubo dado la vuelta. 

 Mariah suspiró aliviada de que no fuera un ladrón, pero su rostro se tornó rojo al darse cuanta de que estuvo a punto de golpear al chico.

 -"Lo siento" –se disculpó apenada –"Pensé que eras un ladrón o algo así".

 -"Te entiendo" –dijo el chico sonriendo –"Tengo cara de bandido".

 La chica sonrió nerviosa no sabiendo si era una broma inocente o un sarcasmo mal intencionado.

 -"¿Qué haces levantado a ésta hora?" –se atrevió a preguntar la chica dejando la escoba a un lado y yendo a acompañar al muchacho, quien ya se encontraba recargado en la baranda.

 -"¿Qué haces levantada tú?" –preguntó sin contestarle.

 -"Tenía sed y fui a tomar agua" –el rubio sonrió dándole la cara.

 -"Kevin nos contó que te da miedo volar ¿es eso cierto?" –Ella asintió apenada de ello –"¿Por qué es eso?".

 -"He viajado toda mi vida por medios terrestres, y cada que veníamos a Japón a visitarlos, veníamos en barco, no sé, los aviones no me dan confianza, no me explico como algo tan grande y hecho de metal pueda volar y surcar el cielo con cualquier ave, me da la impresión de que en cualquier momento pueda desplomarse con tanta gente dentro" –dijo y le vio reír un poco –"Apuesto que ésta tarde se estaban riendo de mí, estoy casi segura de que Kevin les contó como me veía de asustada durante el vuelo". 

 -"Si, lo hizo".

 -"Me lo imaginaba".

 -"Le gustas ¿no es cierto?" –su mirada se tornó reconfortante.

 -"Si, desde muy pequeños, él cree que no lo sé, pero es todo lo contrario".

 -"Se me olvidó decírtelo" –murmuró despacio el chico y la sorprendió con un súbito abrazo –"Bienvenida a Japón"-despues de esto se marchó susurrando un: –"Buenos Días".

* * *

 La fiesta había sido aburrida desde un principio, se estaba aburriendo a horrores. No es que él fuera el tipo de chico que se la pasaba en festejos, antros y celebraciones, pero ésta por demás había sido aburrida –"Como todas las fiestas que organiza el abuelo" –murmuró con desgano mientras caminaba por los enormes jardines de su mansión, aún estando afuera, podía escucharse la fastidiosa música de orquesta que se tocaba en el interior de su hogar.

 Se sentó por fin en una banca frente a los rosales que alguna vez cuidaron su madre y abuela, y se aflojó la corbata deshaciéndola en un instante.

 Sus sentidos se agudizaron escuchando el sonido de pasos salir al jardín donde él se encontraba e instantes después, vio pasar a una chica, tal vez perdida en los jardines, o como él, aburrida de la fiesta que se daba. La vio sentarse en una banca alejada de la suya, al parecer, no se había percatado de su presencia. Se levantó despacio queriendo ver bien quien era, no parecía ser la hija de algún ejecutivo de la mesa directiva de la empresa, y realmente lo agradeció, la mayoría de las hijas de esos ejecutivos eran chicas estiradas que creían que por sobre todo, ellas eran las mejores, teniendo en realidad una cabeza hueca y no pudiendo solucionar nada sin la ayuda de sus padres.

 La chica volteó a verlo viendo que se acercaba y le sonrió con dulzura. Los pasos del muchacho flaquearon levemente al observarle hacer eso, como si de pronto lo hubiera desarmado con esa calida expresión dirigida hacia su persona.

 -"Buenas noches señor" –dijo levemente la muchacha con voz poco audible. Kai comenzó a reír suavemente ante oírse nombrado como 'Señor'.

 -"No soy Señor" –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

 -"Me da gusto escuchar eso, es usted muy joven para ello" –dijo y él sonrió ladinamente –"Disculpe si he interrumpido su soledad, pero es que me aburría mucho allá dentro, esas fiestas sólo las disfrutan los adultos".

 -"Dimelo a mí" –murmuró él ya hablándole de manera informal –"Mi abuelo la organizó, muy según su gusto".

 -"Entonces insinúas que tu abuelo es aburrido" –dijo ella de la misma manera informal a como ya se estaban tratando.

 -"Nunca te había visto, eres hija de algún ejecutivo, las conozco a todas".

 -"Vaya, así que eres un galán" –murmuró burlonamente.

 -"No me mal interpretes, es sólo que como mi abuelo es el dueño de la compañía, las chicas se me pegan a cada momento".

 -"¿No crees que ayuda el hecho de que eres muy apuesto?" –dijo y Hiwatari se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

 Ella sonrió de manera linda –"Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari" –le dijo él extendiendo su mano para saludarla recordando que había sido una descortesía el no haberse presentado desde un principio, ella tomó su mano y la estrechó.

  -"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…"

 -"¡YAYOI!" –se oyó gritar a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, su voz tenía cierto deje de rabia combinado con envidia y celos.

 -"Lo siento" –dijo ella –"Tengo que irme".

 Y se retiró ondeando con gracia su vestido negro de seda hipnotizando a  Kai con el movimiento peculiar de sus caderas moverse al compás de sus pasos, después le vio desaparecer junto con el chico por la puerta que conducía al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

 -"Así que Yayoi" –murmuró despacio sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de sólo recordar a la bella joven.

* * *

 Una pareja dormía placida en la misma cama con el rostro repleto de felicidad, el chico abrazaba a su novia sosteniéndola fuerte aún entre sueños, ella se dio vuelta abrazándolo a él, sintiendo como sus senos desnudos rozaban en el pecho del muchacho que se encontraba de igual manera, enredó sus piernas en las de él de manera cansada, no por nada había sido una noche fantástica y había quedado exhausta. Entreabrió un ojo y le beso en los labios con sutileza volviendo a dormir después, pero él se dio cuenta y la beso en la frente bajando levemente por su rostro disfrutando nuevamente del calor que los había inundado esa noche llena de pasión.

 Ella sonrió sintiendo los besos en su rostro, apreciando como las caricias retornaban a su cuerpo aumentado el placer esperando sentir de nuevo a su amor recorrerla entera.

 -'Ring…Ring' –el sonido del teléfono sonar rompió todo el encanto, el chico pensó en no contestarlo, pero éste volvió a sonar con insistencia.

 Lo ignoró unos instantes volviendo a besar a su chica, pero el aparato continuó sonando, desesperándolo por completo, se dio vuelta estando frente al buró donde estaba el teléfono y levantó el auricular con hastío.

 -"¿Tyson?" – se escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea y el otro trató de reconocer la voz.

 -"¿Quién habla?" –Preguntó entonces, pero lo único que escuchó fueron torpes palabras dichas con desesperación en el idioma Ruso –"¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? No entiendo nada".

 La otra voz acalló sus palabras un momento y por la bocina el joven Kinomiya pudo escuchar un respiro hondo –"Tyson, soy Tala" –dijo cambiando su lenguaje a un perfecto japonés.

 -"¿Tala?" –Preguntó un tanto sorprendido de que le hablara a esa hora de la madrugada, pero pronto se pensó bien las cosas creyendo que no sabía bien la diferencia de Horarios en Japón comparando con Rusia –"Que gusto volver a oír tu voz, hace poco más de dos meses que no hablábamos por teléfono".

 Los BladeBreakers habían mantenido el contacto con los Demolition Boys así como con otros equipos con los que llegaron a profundizar amistades de los que fueron fieros rivales en un pasado, tales como los White Tigers, los AllStarz y los Majestic.

 -"Tyson" –dijo Tala y el chico japonés salió de su ensimismo –"No sé que es lo que me ha pasado, pero ya no puedo jugar BeyBlade como antes, pareciera como si mis manos no obedecieran mis indicaciones y lanzaran mal el BeyBlade, o que sé yo, no puedo siquiera atinarle al plato…"

 A Tyson esto lo alarmó un poco, y continuó escuchando vario tiempo lo que el Ruso le decía.

* * *

 -"Tres…Dos…Uno… ¡LET IT RIP!" –la voz de un hombre inundó el estadio, un peculiar encuentro se llevaba a cabo entre amigos, algo así como un encuentro amistoso donde no habría un ganador ni perdedor, aún así, todos harían su mejor intento.

 Siete BeyBlades arremetían uno contra otro en una especie de batalla campal, mientras un desfile de Bestias Bit hacían aparición en imponente presencia, quedando instantes después, tres eliminados en esa competencia.

 -"Galux, ataque arañazo" –gritó una chica y eliminó a otro de sus compañeros. Kevin, Gary y Max recogieron sus Blades que habían salido volando, Ray tuvo la suerte de que el suyo cayera en su mano mientras miraba asombrado el pequeño encuentro quedando ahora sólo Lee y Kai, quien había descalificado segundos después a Mariah con un golpe certero.

 Ambos contendientes concentraban su atención en su BeyBlade pensando en la mejor maniobra para acabar con su contrincante mientras estos giraban sin parar envistiendo con fuerza abrumadora al contrario.

 -"Galeón, Relámpago Negro" –ordenó el chino de facciones felinas y en instantes un remolino envuelto en centellas oscuras aprisionó al Blade de Kai lanzándolo alto en el aire.

 El chico ni siquiera se inmutó y cuando su BeyBlade estuvo a una altura considerable gritó en potente voz: –"Dranzer, Flecha de Fuego" –de inmediato el Blade comenzó a girar de una forma más apresurada convirtiéndose en un destello rojo y después en una llamarada que caía sin miramiento sobre el BeyBlade negro pudiéndose ver como un Fénix se lanzaba en estocada sobre un enorme león negro. Pronto el BeyBlade oscuro dejó de girar dándole la victoria a Kai.

 Un súbito ruido se escuchó en el Beyestadio y un BeyBlade de color azul, rojo y negro entró en el plato impactándose contra el Blade de Kai, lanzando éste fuera del plato.

 Todos miraron extrañados hacia todos lados buscando al dueño del Blade, a pesar de ser un estadio publico, había poca gente, eso facilitaba el localizar al extraño que había hecho tan formidable lanzamiento.

 -"¡Ahí!" –gritó Kenny casi dejando caer su Laptop mientras señalaba la parte superior de las tribunas más cercanas. Todos voltearon a donde el chico señalaba mostrándose asombrados al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello pelirrojo con un extraño lanzador en manos.

 -"¿Tú?" –espetó Kai de forma un poco sorprendida mientras la chica bajaba del lugar a grandes saltos.

 -"¿La conoces?" –preguntaron todos al unísono.

 -"La conocí anoche en la fiesta de mi abuelo".

 -"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yayoi Tekuno" –dijo haciendo una reverencia una vez que llegó donde estaban todos, esto sorprendió a Kai.

 -"¿Tú eres la hija del empresario que fusionó su empresa con la de mi abuelo?" –ella le sonrió de manera amplia haciendo que Kai desviara la mirada para que nadie viera su sonrojo –"Vaya" –musitó el chico mientras todos seguían confundidos con lo que pasaba –"Millonaria, simpática y buena Beyluchadora" –dijo en ironía.

 Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante sus palabras –"Para nada" –dijo-"Nunca seré buena con un BeyBlade, aquello fue un tiro de suerte, fortuna de principiante".

 Varios se echaron a reír con ese comentario, cuando de pronto, la voz del chico de la noche anterior comenzó a escucharse llamando a gritos a la muchacha.

 -"Tengo que irme" –musitó ella viendo con desgano como Shiro se acercaba a ellos, al igual que un chico de cabello largo y azulado acompañado de una chica de ojos marrones –"Nos vemos" –dijo y para sorpresa de todos, se colocó frente a Hiwatari y levantándose de pintillas le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, después de eso se marchó corriendo hacia donde el otro muchacho la esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

 Ninguno de los presentes daba cabida a lo visto, ni siquiera los recién llegados, que no habían visto por completo la escena podían creer lo que sus ojos habían captado. Mientras, un chico confundido de flecos grises y cabello azul, palpaba sus labios sintiendo el calor dejado en sus labios con aquel esporádico y furtivo beso, instantes después, cayó al piso de rodillas con una extraña sensación de cansancio.

* * *

 Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y pido disculpas por el retraso de éste, pero la verdad, el fic de "Preludio de Noche" me había ocupado casi todo el tiempo al igual otras cosas que no cabe mencionar aquí.

Por cierto, el fic irá para un lado medio fuerte en un futuro próximo, por ahora sólo he puesto esa pequeña escena Hiromi/Tyson, dando a entender que han pasado la noche juntos y no precisamente durmiendo n_n. Por cierto, hay algo que me preguntó una personita que mejor aclaro a todos, Hiromi y Tyson viven juntos, ya son una pareja, pero aún no se han casado, el carácter de Hiromi no sé porque pero no me la da a imaginarla casándose antes de terminar la Universidad. Aclaro también que todos están estudiando en la misma Universidad (otro delirio caprichoso en mí, es la idea de la Universidad ¿Será porque yo ya quiero llegar ahí? Creo que con mis calificaciones la única forma en la que entraré en ésta, será dentro de un pastel en una fiesta de fraternidad Ù//Ú o saltándome la barda Ó_Ò).

 No mal piensen todavía de Max y Mariah, se que muchos ya me han de estar queriendo matar por poner la escena del balcón, supongo que los fanáticos del Ray/Mariah han de pensar ahora como envenenarme, pero bueno, esto tiene que ver un poco con la trama, ya verán que hago con el trío Max/Mariah/Ray.

Sé que el personaje de Yayoi da para el tipo de personaje común que muchos ponen como una fantasía de si mismo, éste por ejemplo, lo he puesto como yo, que es de un carácter un tanto extraño, Yayoi es delgada casi como yo, pues debo mencionar que me he descuidado y he sobrepasado un poco el peso común según mi Doctora, cosa que estoy luchado por componer en mí, también, Yayoi es pelirroja, al igual que yo lo soy, sólo que la he puesto con un cabello más rojizo del que yo lo tengo ( el mío es claro), al igual que mis ojos (que son lo que más me gusta de mí) son de color café claro. Por una parte, puede parecer también que es el clásico personaje alucinado que es buena en todo, es excelente Beyluchadora(bueno, en el genero de BeyBlade) y que todo chico de la serie anda tras ella, al igual que la exuberante fortuna que tiene, casi como si fuera una Diosa o algo así. En parte se tiene razón si se ha pensado en ello, pero no del todo, Yayoi tiene un porque de su fortuna que más adelante pondré y que no es precisamente la empresa de su padre, la exuberante belleza no es tan justificable, pero es esencial para la trama y bueno, ella no es buena en todo, es más normal de lo que aparenta, en realidad, diría que yo soy mejor Beyluchadora que mi propio personaje.

 El personaje de Shiro aún no lo tengo bien definido respecto al carácter, por eso no ha salido mucho en escena, por el momento sólo es el brazo derecho del padre de Yayoi y está relacionado con ella de una manera un tanto extraña pero predecible.

  Sin más, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo o fic publicado disculpándome muy atentamente con Emily y Kai (Mary) por estar retrasada en su fic, con Ileyse (A-Tala) y Silv por no estar cooperando bien con ustedes con el fic que estamos haciendo, estoy escribiendo los capítulos para ver que les parece, pero aún no termino T_______T, a Love_Kai, que no he podido publicar su fic, lo haré en el transcurso de la semana, pues ya tengo el primer capitulo escrito, sólo te pido que me des el nombre de la historia o si prefieres que yo la titule, eso lo dejo a tu parecer.

 Bueno, sin más cosas que decir, me despido pidiendo que por favor me dejen Review y agradeciéndoles de ante mano si leyeron mi historia y hayan dejado tan preciado mensajito, si no, no hay problema. Está igual a su criterio.

 Sugerencias, comentarios extras, tonterías, regaños, aclaraciones y demás, o si simplemente quieren contactarse conmigo pueden hacerlo a animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Misao Malon._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._


End file.
